


you’re my lover

by bubblelaureno



Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Fluff, Nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno
Summary: Alecto overheard a phone conversation.For the prompt ‘things that you said I wasn’t meant to hear’
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137680
Kudos: 1





	you’re my lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Yet another Taylor Swift inspired title, and quote. This one’s a little chaotic, but I love it x  
> I’ve got two long fics on the go now: a Lottie x MC (why she disappeared) and LCBC (Marisol Villa fic).

_ “If it’s all in my head, tell me now.” _

* * *

Alecto heard footsteps in the flat and shifted under the giant blanket she had curled up under. Sadie was comfortable on her feet, and she closed her eyes, pretending to be entirely asleep. She heard the armchair squeak as Marisol sat down, and she opened one eye, noticing how Marisol appeared occupied, focused on the phone she held to her ear.

“Do you really mean it? You’ve promised me so much, and continually vanish on me. I must matter, at least a little bit to you. If I don’t, then give up. Isabel, I can’t keep dropping things for you, I have a life too.” She sighed loudly and glared at her phone.  _ Wait. That’s her sister. You probably shouldn’t be listening to this. _

Alecto moved her foot in an attempt to leave, but Sadie let out a grumpy miaow and refused to move.  _ You didn’t plan for contending with a grumpy cat, huh?  _

She shut her eyes again and froze, as Marisol looked over in her direction. To her relief, Marisol went back to the phone quickly enough. 

“It’s not just me you have to be aware of here. I have a girlfriend now. Alecto also can’t drop everything all the time for people. Besides, I’m not sure if she’d be up for this trip you’re planning. I know I’m not too comfortable myself. Springing shit on people really isn’t a great idea.”

Sadie climbed off Alecto’s feet who shifted slightly and pulled herself into an upright position. She opened one eye again to check Marisol was still occupied, and made her way into the kitchen, pouring a glass of water, and grabbing herself a snack. She hadn’t been able to do much all day, apart from sleeping. She hated being ill, but had the bad timing of catching something. She sneezed loudly and caught it in her elbow, pulling her blanket around her shoulders. 

She took her plate and glass of water into the bedroom with her, setting them on the bedside table and taking a seat, cross-legged on the bed. She finished her snack and made her way back into the kitchen, putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. She opened the door to the kitchen, and made her way back to the sofa, avoiding the creaking floorboards and taking a seat again. 

Marisol was still occupied by the phone call, so Alecto closed her eyes again and curled up on the sofa. She tried to drift off to sleep, but the noise from the conversation prevented her sleep. 

“Considering the fact you’re thinking of doing something for both of our birthdays, you should maybe think of, I don’t know, asking the people you’re planning to treat first. Now, I’m going to have to go, please don’t book anything. Goodbye.” 

Alecto heard footsteps come in her direction, and felt a hand on her shoulder. “H...how long have you been there? Were you always on the sofa, and I didn’t see you?” Alecto’s eyes snapped open, and she sneezed, Marisol’s long hair tickling her nose, and her head snapping up, bumping Marisol’s forehead with her nose.

“Oh shit! Oww.” She put a hand to her nose and took it away, stunned at the blood on her hand. “Typical. Today’s not been my day for sure.” She rolled her eyes in frustration, glaring up at Marisol. 

“I’m so sorry! Hold on.” Marisol’s cheeks turned bright red and she facepalmed after grabbing the tissue box, sat next to Alecto and held a tissue to her nose. “I’m really sorry, didn’t realise that would happen. Are you okay?”

“Could be better. But it’s funny if anything. I had a bad cold today and your hair tickled my nose, so sneezed, and bumped my nose into your forehead. I’ve never had a nosebleed before, always wanted one.”

“You what?” Marisol stared at her, incredulous. 

“Yup, you heard me right. I used to always want a broken limb too. But that was a separate thing, which I don’t want to go into.”  _ Yup. Wanting attention from your bio siblings and mum, as you’d get ignored otherwise.  _

“I’m pretty sure we’ve already talked about it, but a broken arm at least, hurts a lot. You don’t want that. Trust me. I’m just surprised I didn’t notice you until now. And, that means you heard the conversation, right?” Marisol tilted her head to the side.

“Only your side. Something about birthdays, and trips. Our birthdays are 10 days apart so combining them makes sense on some levels, but I’d prefer to just have a low key thing on my birthday at least.”

Marisol nodded. “I agree. All the birthday fuss isn’t my thing, I just want to spend time with you and order food or something. And personalised gifts over a lot of massive ones. I’ve had many big parties when I was younger, and I definitely hate them. I’m glad you agree there. She was planning on going on a massive trip to Los Angeles, which means planes and staying in somewhere that’s super busy. So I had a feeling you wouldn’t like that.” 

“Yeah, good idea. Thanks. Also weird injuries happen to the best of us. I broke my toe with a copy of Les Misérables, having to explain that to people is always weird. I’m glad you sorted that, sorry for listening in. I didn’t mean to, just didn’t want to disturb you with moving, and I’m exhausted.”

“Les Mis is heavy, so that makes sense, oddly. I don’t mind, really. I should’ve checked more thoroughly, you blended in with the sofa. I’m so sorry again about your nose, I’m a slight idiot.” Marisol’s cheeks stayed bright red and she stared at her lap. The blood had stopped, leaving just dried blood around Alecto’s nostrils. 

“No, you’re not. It was me who sneezed, and hit my nose into your forehead. Besides, I definitely have you beat in terms of weird injuries. I walked into a glass door when I was younger, that’s where that injury is from.” She points to a scar on her cheek.

“Um…that’s not as bad as my first kiss. Not technically an injury, but I kissed Olivia while we both had braces, and we somehow got attached to each other. That took ages to sort out, I avoided her for weeks after it. And...I forgot my glasses once and head butted someone who tried to kiss me. I’ve got a surprisingly long list of people I’ve accidentally given nose bleeds to. So if you think you’re a slight klutz, I’ve easily done worse.” Marisol bit her lip and fiddled with her hair.

“Maybe we’re perfect for each other then. Both clumsy people. It would be weird dating someone who’s perfect, how boring!” Alecto squeezed her hand and grinned over at her. “Trust me. I’ll be fine, it’s just a cold, and a nose bleed. I’ve done worse myself. I’m not mad at you in the slightest, trust me.”

“Phew. Thanks and you’re so right! That makes me feel much better of being the mess in my family.”

“Look, that’s the same in terms of my biological siblings. Perfect is definitely overrated, I prefer my other siblings, who are chaotic in terms of the weird crap they’ve done, but it’s always entertaining.” Alecto gently stroked Marisol’s hair, as Marisol started to tip. She eventually left her head in Alecto’s lap, who gently stroked it.

“You’re like a cat, aren’t you? I love that, it’s cool.” Marisol’s eyes closed as she drifted off in Alecto’s lap.


End file.
